I Just Had To Keep Running
by XxtiamarulensxX
Summary: When Mal is attacked by her turned-vampire boyfriend, who is there to save her? Ash, the hot vampire who is madly in love with her. Read about Mals life as she transitions into a vampire, attends an all boys vamp school, and falls in love, with 2 boys.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, my first story chapter here :) I have already pre-written the next 11 chapters, but I will slowly add them if i get enough reviews. This story is my own creation. along with the characters. thankyou :3

...XoXoXo...

I just had to keep running, away from the gruesome beast, its red stained lips getting closer and closer. Its eyes shining as I scrambled up the snowy hill, towards my safe house, where my family was, but I couldn't take the beast towards my family, it would kill them too. I changed course away from my family as the beast's hair flicked around its head, its short, golden hair swaying in the breeze. Its Human clothes were torn and tattered and covered in dirt and mud, as if it has been rolling around in the mud. It probably had been rolling in the mud now that I think about it.

My long, thick black hair trailed behind my ears under my baseball cap. I couldn't keep running from the beast, it was teasing me now, taunting even, but it knew I was running out of steam. I slowed down as I neared the green forest edge. The tall deciduous trees swaying in the chilly winter breeze. I tripped on a small boulder and ended up on my flat on my back, facing the beast. My baby blue top covered in snow and ice, black jeans covered in grass stains and ripped across the knees more than once. Its cold grey eyes gleamed as it saw me vulnerable, and its fangs retracted from its jaws, sliding through the gums and down to the bottom lip.

If I hadn't have know it was my boyfriend, I would have run away screaming, but I knew, that deep down in his heart, Tripp would still love me and wouldn't do this on purpose. But I knew in my heart that this was the end of Malice Adams, the geeky art girl who drew vampires and werewolves in her art diary at recess and lunch. Her only friends were her boyfriend and Goth boy, who also had no friends. James Caleb .But hey, who are they to judge, I bet the whole school would have lead a vampire towards their house and family in a flash. To kill them and suck their blood dry from their veins. They had no brains.

I laid there awkwardly as I watched Tripp lick his lips and started to slowly grin as I tried to scramble away. His face looked as if there was a light pulsing from it. He looked so beautiful and I remembered the first time I kissed him.

We were at the school's football game against a rival school, and our team scored another goal. I turned to him and we both cheered, he then pulled me into a great big bear hug, his blue eyes met mine and he leaned in and our lips touched. It was cliché with the fireworks and all but at that moment I realised I could really trust in him. He made me feel safe and loved, and not the Art Geek who had the long wavy black hair and bright green eyes, with the long legs and small feet that weren't averaged out properly, but he still kissed me. It was one of the best kisses I ever shared with him.

This kiss with him was going to be with his fangs in the side of my neck. Not exactly the most romantic thing to think about .Then again, why would you think about romance when you're about to die.

I sat with the tree against my back as I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss of death. I closed my eyes and thought of my brothers and sister at home, sitting by the nice warm fire and drinking a cup of mum's best hot chocolate with the tiny little marshmallows. It was when I was thinking of mums hot chocolate that I realised there was no pain in my neck yet. I opened my eyes to take my fate, to find a strange young man about my age stalking up behind Tripp with a bit of pointy wood in his hand.

His Chestnut hair was soothed over his forehead in a fashionable way, and his dark brown eyes did wonders to his blush filled cheeks that were smooth and defined with nice high cheekbones. This boy had to be as handsome as the most handsome man in the world. I could have fainted then and there if it weren't for the fact that we were both about to die. He put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet, and he went unheard by Tripp. I shuddered as the thought of Tripp ripping me and the mystery boy apart with his bare teeth.

I finally found my voice and spoke out loud. "Tripp, please, you have to listen to me! Don't do this. I love you! ". I saw a flicker of emotion run through Tripp's eyes and it disappeared as quickly as it came. My eyes flicked behind Tripp to see the boy gaining on Tripp, and he didn't look happy at all. He looked as if he could rip Tripp's throat out. His glare intensified as I looked at him, and he gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' .

I mentally shuddered and took my last breathe as Tripp came close enough to touch. I closed my eyes and breathed the words out "I love you". I heard a grunt and a thud and opened my eyes enough to see Tripp's throat ripped apart and he lay on the floor with the stake through his heart. I leaned forward enough to see the mystery boy crouched over Tripp's body. His black v-neck t-shirt was pulled taught against his back muscles, and his expensive looking jeans were also covered in dirt and grass stains. He had on black skate shoes with the laces tucked in at the sides.

I let out a small cry as I realised that Tripp was dead. The blood pooled through his t-shirt and onto the snow, splashing it with the colour it deserved. My mind couldn't take the information in and my body became light feathery as I realised that I was falling towards the snowy hill. My eyes shuttered and snapped opened again as I felt a pair of firm arms brace me into a bear hug. The muscles in the forearms made me feel safe and normal again. Until I saw who the muscled arms belonged to. The muscled boy who had fangs sprouted from his gum, and his whole face covered in Tripp's blood. A vampire saved me from another vampire. A tear rolled down my eye and the boy wiped it away with his thumb and said to me gently, "Don't worry Malice; I'll protect you from now on. I'll be here for you when you need me, I'll be yours, my Malice." He smiled as he said the last few words to me with his husky voice. His tanned skin glowed slightly as my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and I fainted. In the mystery vampires arms.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was throbbing as my eyes slid open and the light hit me like a ton of bricks. It was painful and I thought being chased through Aimsville in the middle of winter was bad. I looked about the room, trying to gather a bit of information to where I was. I was lying in a double bed, which had yellow pillows and a lilac coloured blanket. The walls of the room were painted a darker purple and a single window was placed on my left. A small bedside table was situated on my right with a lamp and a book, titled _'How to kill a mockingbird'. _I rolled over onto my left side to find a huge bruise on my ribs. I lifted my shirt up to inspect the abnormality on my pale skin. A deep purple bruise was lying there deep and fresh. I lifted my head to find something I hadn't expected. The mystery vampire boy. He was asleep and snoring lightly. If he wasn't a vampire I would have been blushing like mad and laid back down, but he wasn't normal. I slowly sat, wincing as the skin around my bruise pulling against my ribs. I immediately flinched away and looked to find an exit. The door was a few metres away. I looked back at the boy to find him asleep still.

I slowly pulled the blanket over my legs and swivelled my body over so my legs touched the floor. The floor was smooth and cold but it was my pathway to freedom, and life. I stood up on my tiptoes, my muscles groaning from the strain, and made my way over to the door. I looked over at my shoulder to find vampire boy had disappeared. He was no longer lying on top of the bed in this mystery room, in his black t-shirt that clung to his defined arm and chest muscles. I gasped and turned on my heel as I panicked to reach the door, to find I walk smack dead into something hard and warm. I looked into the chocolate brown eyes and gasped again. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact of teeth against flesh. But after a while I realised that nothing happened to me. I slowly opened my eyes to find that the boy was staring at me intently with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He pulled his tan hand up to my face and I flinched away, expecting him to deliver a full blow across my delicate face. His face softened a bit and he must have realised then that I was absolutely terrified of him.

His lips turned into a small smile as if to say _I'm not going to hurt you. _His handed started to lift again and found its way to my hair; he gently swept away my black 'emo' fringe and tucked it behind my ear. He fully smiled at me this time and said to me "Hey, how are you feeling? You kind of scared me back there; I thought you were actually giving into him." I stood there silently as he watched me watching him. "I'm not going to hurt, in case you haven't realised. I was the one who saved you from that other vamp. Remember?" His hand dropped from my face and reached for my hand and grasped it tightly. He intertwined our fingers together and I looked down at our hands. A Strong tanned hand and tiny pale hand. I pulled my hand away from him and moved back away from him. His smile faded into a frown, and he stepped towards me. "Please, don't! Stay away from me!" I cried out to him. His small frown turned into a larger frown, "I swear on my life that I won't hurt you, and there is such a thing as a good vampire you know?" He stepped forward again but I didn't want to be close to him, I didn't even want to be on the same planet as him. "Why should I trust you? You killed my boyfriend, and you kidnapped me! Isn't it illegal to kidnap people who are 17, or any age for that matter? Where the hell am I? Why did you kidnap me?" I yelled, still backing up. I was too busy trying to plan an escape route when my legs hit the bed and I stumbled backwards. My back landed on the bed and I let out a breath that I had been holding in since my rant.

"Are you okay Mal?" He said with some real emotion, but I wasn't buying this act. I wanted out, and now. "Let me go and I will be" I said with as much venom as I could. His expression went from concerned to slightly angry. "You know I can't do that, you're like me now. We can be together and I can teach you. We have forever; we can even go to the vamp school if that makes you happy." His voice was delighted and hopeful at the same time. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you disgusting _vampire_" I snapped out. My anger was reaching a new level, I was starting to lose the calm and control I had over the situation. My anger was bubbling over the top. "Please calm down Malice, here if you want, we can start over. Hi my names Ash Ryan and I'm a vampire, your names Malice Adams, and you're a vampire as well. We can now get on with our lives. I brought you here to teach you about vampirism. But I just decided that we are going to Arc High Academy. So let's go.' He finished his explanation off with a nod and turned around and strutted towards the door. My anger exploded and I jumped off the bed and growled at Ash, yes I actually growled. I launched my body towards Ash and something sharp and pointy touched my bottom lip. I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face me. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you _filthy vampire_" I bit out and watched as Ash's face turned from surprised to playful. He growled then as well and my anger stopped for a minute as I watched him, he took a step closer towards me. He smiled and growled again as I felt myself get launched in the air and my back hit the bed again. Just like that I had ash lying on top of me on the bed, with his fangs protruding from his upper jaw. His legs were straddling my waist and he leaned extremely close to my face, our lips nearly touching, as he whispered "don't serve out what you can't take "and his lips leaned in further and they brushed across mine lightly. His fangs lightly scratching at my fangs and I gasped as that thought processed through my head. "I'm a vampire" I whispered out to no one in particular. "And we have a winner" Ash laughed lightly against my lips softly. His breathe swept against my face and his arms that were wrapped around my back held on tighter.

He smelled like my mum's hot chocolate. I breathed another delicious sent of Ash before I felt myself lean into his lips. Doing that made me deepen the kiss a little and at first Ash was surprised and didn't respond, until I pulled away, he sighed in content and leaned in for another kiss. It was then that I realised that I had just kissed a total stranger. I mentally slapped myself, and rolled over so I was on top of him. I let out a small laugh and blew on his face. "I'm sorry but I don't usually kiss anyone but my boyfriend or the person I'm dating" he opened his eyes and stared into my eyes until I realised it probably wasn't the best of ideas for me to lay on top of this strange boy, so I went to get off. But unfortunately, ash's hands were still wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me back down for another kiss. I melted into this kiss this time and my hands fell into his brown hair.

Ash himself reminded me of chocolate. His smell, his eyes and his soft brown hair that was swept across the tops of his eyebrows. His dark tanned skin was also a chocolate texture. I gasped as I realised that I had kissed a random stranger again. It had been a sweet and loving kiss but it still felt wrong. I opened my eyes and pulled away to look at Ash. He had his eyes open as well, his expression was like a small pleading puppy. "Deal" he said to me while staring into my eyes. I looked at him strangely as I realised that I had never offered him a deal. "What do you mean 'deal'?" I whispered as I still searched my memory of making a 'deal'. "Will you go out with me so I can kiss you again? My dearest Mal? Please?" He said while gazing at my face, that had to be the twentieth time he had done that and I was starting to feel self conscious."What? I barely know you and yet you ask me out? Especially after killing my boyfriend" I pondered on how bad that sentence sounded and edited the last line. "My ex boyfriend, I meant." I said with a frown. I realised then that I wasn't even crying. Normally I was a very emotional person, even when realising that I was a vampire didn't upset me in the least.

I turned on Ash and asked the first question that popped in my overbrimming mind. "Why did you kidnap me and turn me into a vampire?" I rolled of him and sat at the edge of the bed. My muscles flexing as I pointed my toes toward the floor, stretching my ankles in case of a quick getaway, the door was now open and I could see a darkened hall outside of the bedroom. I turned my head back to him and caught him watching my hair flip behind me. I caught his attention by clearing my throat and he looked up to me. His eyes were sad and lost the chocolaty gleam to them. I almost gave up and hugged him, but I had to stand my ground. I continued staring at him until he sighed and looked down. "You must be thirsty now, hey?" he changed the subject and I felt sorry for him. But I had to stay strong. By now my throat was burning and my anger was bubbling over again. I stood up in a huff and walked towards the door.

I took a step through the door and a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a strong grasped. Ash's embrace made me feel normal again. "I was lonely."He whispered into my hair." I wanted to find my princess, and I saw you school one day, so I knew I should protect you. I followed you home yesterday because I saw that amateur vamp following you, and that's when I saved you. I'm still waiting for the thankyou kiss by the way" He said with those puppy dog eyes and his lips puckered up. "Not gunna happen' buddy because you and me, we aren't even friends yet. O.k.? Now that we have that figured out, can I please leave? I want to see my family." I said with as much authority as I could muster in my voice. I pulled out of his embrace and stamped out the door. "Please don't be like that Mal." He whimpered slightly. "Be like what? I'm going to see my family who I haven't seen in a whole day. They are probably freaking out right now. Oh my gosh. Seriously, Ash, why did you turn me into this, this _thing_?" My sudden outburst had left Ash's jaw hanging wide open. He didn't look like he was going to respond anytime soon so I turned around and walked out of the room, away from the mad vampire who kidnapped me. "Hey, please come here. I'll tell you what you want to know but you have to promise me something first." I turned to look at him and his head was hanging down, his hair covering his brown eyes. "What do I need to promise you? Wait, I'll _consider _promising you something if you let me go and see my family, and tell me about this whole vampire thing. Otherwise I'm out that door Ash." He looked up at me and considered my requests and replied "I promise, but I want you to promise me that you won't go and sneak out that door to see your family, or your friends, it'd be dangerous for you and for them. Your bloodlust is probably out the roof now so we need to get you fed, here follow me."

He walked past me and grasped my hand and pulled me along down the hallway gently. I thought about Ash's last statement, _promise me that you won't go and sneak out that door to see your family, or your friends. _Why couldn't I see them? They were my family right? And my friend as well, I have the right to see them. It was then that I realised that I was sneaking out tonight. I was going to leave Ash here; he had no right to take me from them. No right at all. We stopped abruptly and Ash turned to face me, his chocolate eyes burning holes into my grass eyes. His face dropped and I kept looking at him, he leaned in slightly so his eyes were the same height as mine. "Please don't leave me Mal." He whispered and pulled me in for a hug. His neck was right next to my mouth and I had a sudden hunger pain in my stomach. My eyes turned hazy and I could hear a dull thudding sound. _Babump, babump_. I breathed in deeply as if I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs. He smelled so good; I could've eaten him there and then. I realised that this was the bloodhunger he had been referring to. I could feel my fangs glistening in my mouth as they retracted towards my bottom lip. Ash must've felt my discomfort and pulled me out of the embrace, but I couldn't stand to be away from the delicious sound of blood pumping through his brains. It was like a switch turned on inside me. I just wanted Ash to lean forward again so I could gently caress his jugular vein with my fangs. He smiled slightly as if remembering an inside joke. "Mal, sweetie, you alright?" He leaned in closer and I could smell the chocolaty goodness rolling off him in waves. I mumbled the first coherent thing I could've thought of at that moment. "Why do you smell like chocolate?" I leaned in closer and rested my head on his shoulder, turning my head to the right so could get a better smell again. I opened my mouth and gently kissed his neck. My kisses got deeper and deeper as they travelled from his delicate jaw bone down to his jugular. He stiffened at this and signed like he was having an internal conflict. He gently spoke up "As much as I'm enjoying this I believe we should either go sit down and continue this or get some blood that hasn't come from my neck. How does that sound?" I shrugged and kept my lips close to his neck, until I realised I was practically throwing myself at this stranger. My mum wouldn't be happy about that. I backed away quickly and he frowned. "Why'd you stop? That felt nice." I glared at him and realised I wouldn't be able to get away tonight, so I decided to play BFF with him for now. I put on my best actress smile I could muster.

"So _sweetie" _I had to swallow my pride for that one_. _"Where's the nearest blood bank?" I said with a smile. I turned my cute charm on and skipped down the hallway. I turned around to see Ash still standing where he was a few seconds ago, but he had a gobsmacked expression. I would've taken a photo but realised I had none of my belongings with me. I internally grimaced as I realised I had no clothes, shoes or my toothbrush. Aargh, or deodorant. My own personal hell. I didn't even have my iPod to drown out my troubles, like when I used to hear my mum and dad fighting in the kitchen at night.

_Dad got home one night after being at the pub all afternoon and tramped through the lounge room with me, Kelsey, Jasper and Damien watching The Simpsons. That night we had pizza for dinner because mum wasn't in the mood to cook because of dads' lack of whereabouts. My mum waited up for him to come home as I helped Kelsey, who was 3 at the time, into her pyjamas. I heard the front door slam and the kitchen door swung open to reveal mum, with her eyes red and shiny. Her makeup was either rubbed off or trailed down her face with the tears that washed it away. He looked at her and said "Jesus Christ, May, if you keep crying over something so silly, I might not come back at all. I'm so sick of this shit. I want out! "He yelled the last part and ran out the front door towards his land cruiser. Towards his death. You should never drive while you're drunk. But then again, how would a drunken person know that if they're drunk?_

I turned to face Ash and a tear rolled down my cheek. He saw my face and a gush of wind hit me as he used his vampire speed to catch up to me. He pulled me into another hug and whispered into my ear "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't want to cause you pain, I wanted to help your life. I just though you could help my life. We'll go catch a rabbit or something for you to feed on for now to suppress the bloodhunger. But tomorrow we'll leave for the school, and you can learn what you need to learn there." He finished his mini speech with a nod. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "I know this is your fault and all, but I still want to thank you for taking care of me. I think it would be best that I have something for now and go sleep it off. I don't want to rip the head off the only person I trust so far." I said with a small smile, wiping another tear from my eye."You trust me? Wow, I thought it would take forever, but I'm glad. From now on I'll tell you what you want to know." He kissed the top of my head and I looked at him. I looked at him with my cute puppy eyes and asked, "How old are you really? What's your favourite colour? What's your full name? Where did you live?" I throttled out with a small teasing smile. He looked at me with a look of disbelief. "You know, for a minute there, I thought you were going to ask me if I loved you. Thank god. But, I'm a hundred and five stuck in an eighteen year olds body, since a few weeks ago, grass green, Ash Trey Charleston and I lived in Australia. "He finished off with a charming smile and bent down, and kissed my hand like a gentleman. "And I, Miss Adams, am your vampire escort." I looked up at him in shock. "You don't love me?" I said with a fake sad expression. Now I really wished I had a camera, his expression went from happy and handsome to sad and depressed. "Of course I love you Mal, I wouldn't have turned you if I hadn't." I looked at him in surprise, he actually said it, _Of course I love you Mal. _Now what was I meant to say. I had literally backed myself into a corner here. My cheeks turned red as I thought how to respond to that.

He put a long lean finger under my chin and tilted my whole head up. He leaned down and closed his eyes. I did the same thing and our lips collided. This kiss was different from the first one. It was lustful and filled with heated romance. He licked my bottom lip and my fangs slid from my jaw again, his protruded as well and they touched. The kiss started to get deeper and deeper, until the bloodhunger kicked in again and I kissed the side of his mouth, and trailed short, sweet kisses all the way down his neck to his jugular. He gasped as I licked down the vein and bit hard down. The sweet chocolate taste filled my mouth and swished around my gums and slid down my throat. I could've lived like this forever. Until a hand held onto my neck and pulled at my neck after four gulps of my first taste of blood. Ash pulled me from him and I landed on the bed as I rolled of him. I licked my lips and realised I had drunk from Ash. I looked at him, to see he was perfectly fine, sitting on the bed next to me watching me intently. He laughed cheekily and put his hands behind his head and lay down on the pillow. I caught a glimpse of his abs, they weren't body builder abs, but they weren't scrawny abs either, they were just right. He noticed me looking and said "That probably wasn't the best thing to do if you weren't intending on loving me. Bloodlust leads to other, more..." he trailed off and looked at me with his cheeky grin, clearly enjoying my expression. My frown deepened and I said to him "You could've told me that earlier you know, to save me from embarrassment. Jeez, and how did we end up on the bed?" I asked, and his smirk quickly disappeared and his head dropped down onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "You know, you smell like fresh apples. Oh and I thought we might want to get comfy while we had that little, um, get-together." He opened his right eye and watched me lie down next to him. "What did you mean before about you being my escort?" I said meekly. He sat up and pulled me closer to him and laid back down again, with my head resting on his right bicep. "Well, a female vampire is extremely rare, males find it hard to change them, and so we have a lack of females in the vamp society .When a female vampire enters the vampire society, the males become kind of ...lustful. And because I change you, it sort of means that I'm your protector, and you're kind of like my..." He trailed off as he looked at me warily, "...Girl." I turned to him and said "You jerk. You so did that on purpose. " And stuck my tongue out at him and rolled off his arm onto the pillow beside him. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. I felt the bed move and Ash put his arm around my waist and we lay like that for the night. With his chocolaty breath caressing my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ring Ring Ring. The school bell chimed and the teacher finished her ramble off. We were in English lit, and James Caleb was tossing paper aeroplanes at me, he had been throwing stuff at me for the past half hour. I turned around and whispered to him "Stop that would you! You're going to get us into trouble!" He just sat there smiling and the teacher called out to dismiss us. It was Thursday afternoon which meant one more day until the weekend. Me and James were going to meet up with Tripp, my boyfriend after school, at the music store in Aimsville Square. Our little town wasn't the most popular place, but I grew up here as a child, so I learnt to love the place. _

_The only problem with our plan was that we hadn't seen Tripp for the past 2 days, and he wasn't answering his calls. He lived at home by himself because if the child services caught on that he was alone, they would move him to a foster home away from the Burien Mountains, where Aimsville was situated. The weather had been cold and snowy lately, and the afternoons ended at around about 4 pm because the sun would disappear behind the thick snow clouds. I decided to walk to Tripp's house. James would just have to tag along. I turned to him as we walked through the crowded corridors, where everyone scrambled to get to their lockers. "I'm going to see if Tripp's okay now, do you want to tag along? He's properly got the flu or something." He looked up and his eyes flashed an emotion that resembled anger. "Why would I go to check up on your boyfriend" he sneered the word boyfriend. "You go ahead and see him; I have better things to do anyway." He said this with a last huff and walked away from me, his head hung low. What just happened I thought to myself. _

_I emptied my books into my locker and grabbed my art book, with my sketches, and fixed my baseball cap. My dark wavy hair hung over my shoulders and my fringe sweeped over my eyebrows. I looked down at my black converse and baby blue top with my cheap sales jeans. I thought I looked good, but I didn't care what others thought, I was comfy, so what?_

_I walked out the front gates and passed the football jocks sitting in the car park. Allan Shelby saw me and I nearly took off flying, he was cute and all, but wasn't my type. He had been trying to get me to go out with him for a while now, but I had to refuse. I mean come on; I have a boyfriend for Pete's sake. It looked like today was no exception. He swaggered over to me as I walked away from him and his group .I picked up my pace a little as he caught up. I reached the corner of the street and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around with my fist clamped, ready to punch the offender. I look up to the owner of the hand to find James, staring at me with his baby blue eyes and his black spiked hair in its normal style."James, Oh my God, do you realise how close I was to punching you? Jesus Christ" I let out a shaky breathe. "Yea, I saw Allan stalking you, so I ran over and told him to back off. And your...boyfriend... messaged me and asked you to answer the messages he sent you. Just thought you'd like to know." He offered me a smile and gave me a small wave. "I'll see you tomorrow Mal, yea? Tell Tripp to get well soon". I watched as James walked away from me towards his house. The best thing about living in a small town was that you never had to walk far from your house to school, or the shops or the library either. _

_I searched through my backpack to find my phone at the bottom. I touched the on button, and waited for it to turn on. As I waited I started the short stroll to Tripp's house on Meson Avenue. My phone vibrated about three times as I reached the park on Hyde Street. I had 4 new messages, all off Tripp, and a voicemail of my mum. I checked the voicemail first. "Hey sweetie, how was school? I just wanted to let you know that me and Kelsey are going on an early shopping weekend, so you'll be by yourself until Sunday. Love you lots and lots, mwah!" My mum had seriously changed heaps since dad passed away. She was happy, she should be though, after 5 years after dad's death, she should move on. I was happy for her._

_I checked my messages now and they were all the same, _**Meet me at Dolton forest edge after school, we have 2 talk. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up from my strange dream, it was practically a flashback. I looked up to see ash fast asleep. I yawned as I stretched. It felt good to stretch my taught muscles. They ached all over, and I was practically dying for a shower. I looked at my shirt and realised there were blood stains all down the front. I lifted it up and found it still smelt like the creamy chocolate I desired. My hair was mussed up in every which way and my teeth were unbrushed. I stood up and the bed groaned. I slowly and quietly walked over to the window to inspect the weather; I lifted the blind to find that the weather was still cold and snowing. Lovely weather to travel to an all vampire boy school. This was going to be interesting.

I went to turn around but felt a warm presence hovering over my shoulder, I swung around and my fist went to strike the target, hopefully a temple. That would teach them to sneak up on me! But unfortunately the attacker was quicker and caught my fist before it collided with their head. I looked up to see a tired looking Ash standing there in a pair of jeans, with no top. I blushed and muttered a quick apology before searching the house for the bathroom. I went down the hallway and took a left. No bathroom. I wasn't the luckiest girl alive, so I gave up on my mission and went to find Ash.

I walked back into the bedroom to find him doing sit ups on the floor, his stomach muscles flexing and loosening as he leaned forward and lied down again. He must've sensed my presence because he stopped and looked at me. Unfortunately I was standing there staring at his glorious half naked body. His tanned torso was smooth looking and I could've hugged him into oblivion. Before I knew what was happening, Ash was standing in front of me, using his vamp speed to surprise me. "Good morning Sweetie" He said sweetly and pecked me on the cheek. A small chaste kiss. I didn't mind though because if he wasn't touching my face, he would have less of a chance to realise I was blushing like mad. How embarrassing.

My mouth slipped open and I said the most embarrassing thing, "Why am I so attracted to you Ash?" I lowered my head as I realised what I said and went to turn around and escape the embarrassing moment. But stupid Ash wouldn't have it. He pulled me back and made me look at him. "Do you want to feel my abs?" He said with no embarrassment. I almost laughed in his face, but he looked serious. I shook my head and tried to back out, but he grabbed my wrist and pushed my palm against his abs. I almost gasped at how smooth they actually were. "There, we good now? No more awkward moments about out attraction to each other?" I looked at him like he just proposed to me. "Attraction to each other" I asked ludicrously. He smiled like I was stupid. He pulled me into a tight hug again and said, "Yes, to each other, I love your cute little smile, and the way your dimples form when you're thinking, and how your green eyes make my knees weak. All that cliché stuff. You know, the whole, your beautiful thing." He gave me a cheesy grin, and pulled me back enough to look into my eyes. "That is the attraction I feel for you." I stared up at him, and my mouth was controlling itself, it must've grown a brain while I was asleep. "Did you do something with your vampire powers? Like when you turned me or something, Is it a side effect?" My cheeks flared up again and I could feel the heat travelling down my neck. He sighed, and explained "Our attraction was kind of sealed when you bit me, like a sealed deal thing. I can feel where you are now, like I can sense you if you're behind me, or if you aren't near me. You know, stuff like that." He looked at my face and chuckled, most likely because of my horrified expression. I can't believe I actually bit him, jeez, how stupid am I. I practically just sealed my fate to a random stalker.

"It may not be wise to tell you this, but I can also read your mind at times, when I concentrate real hard, and FYI. I'm not a stalker" He said with a sheepish grin. Oh great, could my day get any worse? I looked at him, and growled again, but remembered what happened last time I growled at him. Not going down that dark road ever again. He smiled, and I quickly told him off "Get out of my HEAD!" I took a step away from him to try and hunt the bathroom down. "It's down the end of the hall to the right." I nearly turned round again and punched that jerk, _if you hearing my thoughts, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I walked into the bathroom to find it was painted a nice baby blue colour, it was small, but there was a bath and shower, the toilet, a small sink and a cabinet at the top. I shut the door and grabbed a clean towel off the back of the door. After I had locked the door and undressed, I turned the shower on as high as the pressure would go, and stepped in. The water was hot and it trailed down my back. I don't think I have ever had a better shower. The water made my muscles relax, and the soreness left. I washed my hair, and scrubbed the hints off Ash's blood of my face and up my neck. I sniffed at my hair and the scent of apples hit me.

I turned the water off and looked out the window. I suddenly realised that I didn't even know where we are. For all I know I could be in China. Or I could still be in Aimsville. My head was brimming with questions when I realised something again. I had no clothes. At all. I had to take my chances with walking out there with a towel wrapped around me until I found something decent. I wasn't one of those girls who strut around in nothing but a skimpy dress. I tip toed out of the bathroom and looked around, trying to find Ash. He was nowhere to be seen. I stalked down the corridor, fully expecting Ash to jump out and scare me. But to my disdain, he didn't. I reached the closed bedroom door and backed up against it, watching down the corridor as I reached my hand behind me and twist the door handle. The door opened slowly, and there was still no Ash. Maybe he went out for a little while. I shrugged and backed into the room, closing the door. I sighed and turned around to see Ash about 10 centimetres behind me, just standing there staring at my face. I screamed and went to slap him, but he caught my hand and spun me around. My back was up against his chest. He must've put a shirt on because there were two layers in between us, my towel, and his shirt. I blushed at the thought of that and tried to pull away.

He simply whispered into my ear, "I'm much stronger than you." I stopped struggling against him and gulped. This wasn't going to end well. His free hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. His breathe tickled my ear as he breathed out, "Do you want me to bite you, so you have the same abilities as me?" I stopped moving completely and thought about his offer. "Does it hurt?" I whispered, my voice slightly shaking. "No, I would never hurt you." He replied with his husky voice. He took a deep breath in and I heard myself whimper a little bit. His hand holding onto my wrist drew a line up my arm and reached my neck, his head leaned down closer, and he kissed the spot where my vein was. His tongue brushed across more times than what he needed to do, but I felt his fangs retract, and they trailed along my vein. I gasped at how strange this felt, but it was strange in a good way. And then he bit down on my jugular.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This feeling was strange; it was like a force was pulling at my soul, sharing it around. I could feel the blood being gently pulled from my body; I could hear Ash swallowing my blood. I felt a sudden urge to kiss Ash, to kiss him until the world ended. But I couldn't because he was still attached to my neck. The funny thing about having your blood drained was that it didn't hurt, it kind of felt nice. Like a secret me and Ash shared with one another. Our secret. I rolled over and gasped as Ash stopped drinking from my blood. He kept my head close to him as he licked the tiny holes in my neck, and I could feel them closing. I also felt a new presence. Like Ash's chocolate scent, but I couldn't physically smell it. It was inside my head, but I couldn't see it, or smell it. It was just there. And I loved it.

Ash rolled me over to him on the bed; we were on the bed again, of course. "Can you feel it? Can you feel me in here?" He asked lightly and tapped my forehead. I looked up at him and nodded. His sharp strong face was turned into a smile. I couldn't help but grin at him. "We have bonded now, just letting you know." I looked at him in alarm. "What do you mean 'bonded'?" He looked at me and gave me a sheepish grin, my blood was still on his face, so I leaned in and my tongue touched his face. A small amount of blush rose in his cheeks. I looked at him but his eyes were closed, he must have felt me staring at him, and they shuttered open. "I don't mind" he whispered. I nodded and continued to trail my tongue around his mouth, collecting the wasted blood. He gasped as my leg hooked around his hip. It was funny how I was so connected to this practically stranger after knowing him for less than two days. I mean, what would you do if you were licking would blood of a 143 year old vampire's face, wearing only a towel. Suggestive, right?

I looked at Ash and his eyes were closed again, his lips in a slight smile. I pulled away and his eyes immediately flicked open to gaze at me. I heard a sudden thought in my brain, and it wasn't mine. _Oh come on Mal, why did you stop? Jeez this girls going to be the death of me. _I stopped moving, and looked at him, his eyes were closed again, and his mouth in a small pout. I just thought I could try out my new power so I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. His eyes flittered open, and his facial expression was shocked. His eyes closed again and he leaned into the kiss some more. _I don't want to take her to the school, the guys will be all over her, all over My Mal. _I laughed into his mouth and pulled away just as his strong hand grasped onto my thigh. He frowned at me I looked over to the cupboard outside the doorway.

I hopped off the bed and pranced over to the cupboard, hopefully someone had horded clothes. I scrambled through it quickly and found a pair of cut off black jeans that would reach my knees. I searched through a draw and found a deep red t-shirt with a low cut neck. I sighed as I figured out that was as good as I was going to get. I walked back to the bedroom to find Ash lying on the bed with his hands resting behind his head. _I know you can hear me. _Uh oh, I turned on my girly charm and put the clothes on the bed. "Can you get out while I get dressed? Please?" He opened his eyes and thought, _not gunna happen. Unless I get a bribe of course_. I looked at him, and he smiled cheekily. I sighed as I considered my options. I could always go to the bathroom, _Please play along Mal, pretty please. _I hitched the towel up higher and made sure it wouldn't fall off. I wiggled my finger towards myself seductively. He immediate sat up and slid off the edge of the double bed, and stalked towards me. A hint of a smile playing on my lips as his chocolate eyes lit up with a new light, something I hadn't seen in them since I met him. I lured him right into the doorway and moved just as he went to grab my hips. I turned and shut the door as he walked past me unknowingly. I laughed and locked the handle. Turning to get dressed, my clothes had disappeared. Damn you Ash. I had to unlock the door to get him, and walked around the house until I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me. A waft of chocolate hit my nostrils and I breathed in deeply. "Ash, sweetie, please give me my clothes. I want to get dressed sometime this century." I also wanted to hear his lovely husky voice again sometime this century but I wasn't saying that out loud. "No need to say it out loud, remember Mal, it's all up here" he patted my head "lying on the table."

"What bribe do you want so I can get changed?" I said while blushing madly. He turned me around, his face no longer buried in the crook of my neck. He leaned his head down and pressed our lips together. I could feel myself melting into him. Our lips moved in sync, we both pulled apart and dove in again. Gasping for air I said to Ash, "I think I should get dressed now." My cheeks were fully flared up now, and if that wasn't embarrassing I don't know the meaning of embarrassing. He slowed down, and place sweet little kisses down my neck, and onto my collarbone. He nodded, "Your clothes are under the pillow."

I turned around and mentally slapped myself for not checking the room before I walked into an obvious trap. I'm not the sharpest knife in the draw, if you know what I mean.


End file.
